


One Man Rescue Organization

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2015 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reeby10 prompted : Marvel, Clint Barton (+/ Phil Coulson), bringing home stray animals</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Man Rescue Organization

Clint found the kitten in a mostly soaked through box at the edge of a dark alley. Tucking the kitten into his coat, he looked around to see if there were any others. When he couldn’t find anymore, he zipped his coat up further to keep the rain off them both and headed home. 

When he got to his apartment he gently dried off the kitten and grabbed one of the small can't of cat food he always seemed to have on hand for emergencies. It wasn’t like he made a habit of rescuing stray cats and kittens, except when he did. While the kitten scarfed the small amount of food down he dug around the utility closet for the litterbox and litter and a nest for it to curl up in. He got everything set up in his bedroom and sat the kitten on his bed while he changed into a pair of boxers and t-shirt. Coming back out of the bathroom, he found the kitten sound asleep nestled half under the covers against his pillow. 

Slipping into bed, he settled the kitten on his chest and grabbed his tablet to read for a while before Phil came home.


End file.
